


Vendetta

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen, Hogwarts Founders Era, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hengist de Upper Barnton es el único que queda de su especie en los bosques del lugar. Hasta que una mañana de verano, se encuentra con quien no debe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vendetta

A pesar de su gran tamaño, Hengist de Upper Barnton tenía un buen corazón. Adoraba todo cuanto estaba a su alrededor. Le encantaba pisar las hojas secas en otoño, hacer bolas de nieve durante el frío invierno, corretear por el bosque tras las ardillas en primavera o, como aquel día, darse chapuzones en el lago en los días calurosos de verano.

Disfrutaba de todas y cada una de las cosas que veía y era feliz con ello. Pero, a menudo, solía sentirse solo. Y todo porque, poco a poco, su tribu fue desapareciendo, ya sea porque emigraron a un lugar mejor o porque perecieron en el intento. Llevaba bastantes años en plena soledad y sentía la necesidad de tener un poco de compañía, fuese quien fuese.

Aquella mañana de verano, Hengist salía de su baño matutino de todos los días, cuando escuchó una dulce melodía proveniente de la voz de alguien. Para Hengist, le pareció la voz más dulce del mundo y que jamás había oído, así que decidió acercarse para averiguar de dónde salía aquella maravillosa música.

Y ahí la vio. Los rayos de luz se reflejaban en sus múltiples rizos cobrizos y bronceaban suavemente su pálida tez. Hengist se aproximó tímidamente. Hacía mucho que no veía a nadie por allí, así que decidió ser prudente y procuró no asustarla. Salió de detrás del árbol tras el que se ocultaba y comenzó a acercarse despacio. Cogió un matojo de plantas que habían al pie del árbol y se posó frente a ella. La chica se dio media vuelta y Hengist le sonrió avergonzado, haciéndole entrega del matorral de plantas secas que acababa de extraer. La cara de la chica, al verle, no era lo que nuestro amigo Hengist esperaba.

.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
.

Rosalind Ollerton siempre fue una mujer muy bella. Tanto era así, que era conocida como "la bella Ollerton" en el mundo mágico. Siempre amable, dulce y generosa con todo el mundo, Rosalind se ganaba el cariño de todo el que pasaba cerca de ella.

Una mañana, Gifford, su esposo, le pidió que le hiciera uno de sus famosos pasteles de arándanos y calabaza. Como no le quedaban suficientes arándanos, se dispuso a recoger unos cuantos al bosque, ya que no estaba muy lejos. Le dio un beso a su esposo y otro al pequeño Elyan, cogió su cesta de mimbre y salió por la puerta.

La mañana estaba siendo muy tranquila y soleada. Al llegar al bosque, encontró con facilidad un sendero lleno de arbustos de estas deliciosas bayas. Canturreaba una canción mientras recolectaba los arándanos necesarios para su tarta e iba recogiendo, a su vez, pequeñas flores moradas que iba adornando en su pelo.

De pronto, escuchó un ruido tras ella, como el chasquido de una rama al romperse. Se giró para ver si hubiese algo o alguien, pero no vio nada y continuó con su labor. Oyó otro chasquido y una sombra enorme se acercaba lentamente hacia ella. Miró al suelo y siguió con la mirada aquella extraña sombra. Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían. Tenía ante ella un gigante. Hacía años que no veía un ejemplar de ellos puesto que su esposo, muchos años atrás, se encargó de exterminarlos a todos o de ahuyentarlos lejos de aquellos lares. Pero, ¿cómo era posible que aún hubiera alguno con vida?

Dio unos pocos pasos hacia atrás,con la mirada clavada en aquel ser, que parecía estar enseñándole algo. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y las piernas le temblaban. Tras dar unos pocos pasos más, cayó de bruces contra el suelo, desparramando todas las bayas de la cesta de mimbre. No le importaba; sólo quería salir de allí lo antes posible antes de que aquella cosa le diera por querer hacerle daño.

Y salió corriendo. Sus pies comenzaron a correr todo lo que podían y más. Las piedras que se encontraba por su camino no le facilitaba aquella carrera. Vio a lo lejos las casas del pueblo. Pronto llegaría a su casa, donde estaría a salvo de la bestia. Tal vez su esposo se encargara de él. Cometió el error de mirar hacia atrás. El gigante, que le estaba pisando los pies, corría despavorido tras ella. Unos gruñidos guturales salieron de la garganta del aquel ser. La muchacha comenzó a gritar de tal manera que los chillidos se podían escuchar por todo el bosque. Trastabilló un poco al tropezar con una piedra; Hengist quiso ayudarla a que no cayese al suelo, pero la muchacha, al querer esquivarlo, cayó de espaldas, con tan mala suerte que se dio con una enorme roca que había por el camino. La chica dejó de gritar. Ya no se la escuchaba. Hengist se arrimó a ella, al verla tirada en el suelo, inmóvil. Estaba realmente asustado, porque temía por la vida de la chica. Acercó una de sus enormes manos hacia el cuerpo de la muchacha y lo meneó con delicadeza.

Un pequeño charco de sangre empezó a brotar de la sien de la joven. Rosalind estaba muerta.

.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
.

—¡Rosalind!—Gifford, el marido de la joven, la llamaba desde lo lejos.

Veinte minutos atrás la había oído gritar y salió en su busca. Cargado con su hacha por lo que pudiera encontrarse por el camino, siguió llamándola con la esperanza de obtener respuesta de su esposa. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que temía que se le saliera. Su instinto le decía que su esposa, su amada Rosalind, estaba en peligro. Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta que le estaba impidiendo volver a llamarla, pero lo reprimió para poder continuar con la búsqueda.

—¡Rosalind!—volvió a gritar. Su grave voz resonó por todo el bosque—¡Rosalind! ¿Dónde estás?

Su angustia aumentaba a cada paso que daba sin encontrar a su amada. Vio algo moverse en la distancia, pero le resultaba imposible creer lo que se suponía que sus ojos le decían que era. No. No podía ser. Él mismo se había encargado de que no hubiera ninguno de su calaña rondando por estos bosques. Decidido, corrió hasta donde se ubicaba aquel ser que tan repulsivo le resultaba y suplicó a todos los dioses que no tuviera nada que ver con la desaparición de Rosalind. Pero al llegar al lugar indicado, la vio tirada en el suelo, sin moverse

Inerte.

Los ojos vidriosos de Rosalind jamás volverían a brillar. Ahora los de Gifford estaban humedeciéndose por la ira, la rabia que sentía por dentro; el dolor de haber perdido lo que más quería en este mundo. Alzó la vista y miró al gigante, que se hallaba a escasos metros de ahí. Frunció el ceño, mientras su pecho jadeaba su sed de venganza.

Sí, tenía que haber sido ese monstruo el que le arrebatara a su tesoro más preciado. Corrió tras él, hacha en mano, y se la clavó en la espalda aprovechando que aquella bestia no lo miraba. Un fuerte grito de dolor salió de la garganta del gigante. Hengist se quitó de un manotazo aquel hacha incrustada en su espalda y miró al mata-gigantes. Lo reconoció en seguida, puesto que él mató a gran parte de su familia, incluido sus padres y hermanos. Algunos de ellos tuvieron que huir a otros lugares, por temor a acabar como sus familiares. Pero Hengist siempre se negó a abandonar aquel lugar. Upper Barnton era, sobre todo, su hogar y nada ni nadie conseguiría echarle de allí. No al menos él estuviera vivo. Si tenía que luchar, lucharía.

Gifford recuperó el hacha, amarrándosela a la espalda para poder perseguir con más facilidad al gigante. Corrió tras él y, con cierta agilidad, trepó un frondoso árbol para poder esta más a la altura de la bestia. Hengist, al ver sus intenciones, le dio un manotazo que el mata-gigantes pudo esquivar. Éste le lanzó nuevamente el hacha, clavándose en el gigantesco cuello de Hengist. En un principio no parecía haberle hecho demasiado daño, pero el gigante se dio cuenta de que no era así cuando vio toda la sangre que empezó a emanar de su cuello al quitarse el hacha. Comenzó a marearse, así que, asustado, salió corriendo todo lo que pudo.

Cada zancada que daba rebotaba por toda la estancia. Sólo quería salvarse de una muerte segura. Pero Gifford no estaba dispuesto a que eso ocurriera; ya podría meterse en el agujero más escondido de todo Upper Barnton, que iría a por él hasta acabar con él. Quería verle muerto le costase lo que le costase.

Hengist continuó corriendo, haciendo que la tierra bajo sus pies temblara a cada paso que daba. No podía más. Cada vez se sentía peor. Temía que aquello fuese su final, así que no se rindió tan fácilmente. Le costaba respirar. Estaba desorientado y no sabía ni dónde estaba.

Un sólo paso más y... casi cae al vacío de un precipicio. Tuvo que sujetarse a un árbol que se asomaba justo al borde. Gifford, que había recuperado su hacha una vez más, le había estado persiguiendo muy de cerca. Trepó con facilidad en aquel árbol donde el gigante se agarró y, sin pensárselo más, le asestó de nuevo su arma, clavándosela con toda la rabia que llevaba dentro entre ceja y ceja. Observó cómo, tras aquella hazaña, el gigante caía al vacío del precipicio, donde acabaría, finalmente, con su vida.

Aunque Gifford Ollerton había saciado su sed de venganza, deshaciéndose así del último gigante del lugar, nadie iba a poder devolverle a Rosalind. Ese vacío seguiría ahí de por vida.

Mientras los últimos segundos de vida del gigante corrían lentamente ante sus ojos, el último pensamiento de Hengist de Upper Barnton fue el deseo de volver a sentir bajo sus pies las hojas secas en otoño, el frío tacto en sus enormes manos de la nieve en invierno, el gracioso correteo de las ardillas entre los árboles en primavera o, como aquella mañana, el refrescante sabor del agua del lago de Upper Barnton.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, espero que no me clavéis un hacha como hizo Gifford con el pobre Hengist, porque esto es lo que pasa por dejar las cosas a última hora y tener a la musa durmiendo. xDD 
> 
> Espero que, simplemente, le deis un visto bueno. Con eso me conformo.
> 
> Un saludo y hasta la próxima.
> 
> ~Miss Lefroy~


End file.
